emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7522 (7th June 2016)
Plot Pete, Ross and Finn discuss ways James could propose, but they clam up when Emma comes downstairs so she can sense something is going on. Ross hands Emma and envelope and orders to dress nicely to met James in the pub for lunch. Meanwhile, James practices his proposal speech whilst driving but he is soon distracted when he accidentally hits Chas. Chas is okay, but James takes her to the A&E to get her hand checked out. More of David's hair falls out. Tracy tries to assure him it is nothing to be ashamed of. David admits he likes her, although he cannot be with her right now. At the hospital, a nurse enquirers why Chas hasn't filled in if she is pregnant on the forms she filled in. In the corridor, Chas admits to James that she thinks she is pregnant. Jacob pushes Lachlan when he winds him up. Jacob tells Tracy that everything was fine until Lachlan attacked Alicia, but now David has cancer and his mum is in Portugal. James tells Chas that she shouldn't be coping with all of this alone. Chas confirms that if she is pregnant, it's Gordon's baby so James offers to take her to buy a pregnancy test so she knows once once and for all. Chas shows him the test in her handbag, and James invites her into Dale View to take it. Emma arrives in the pub, but receives a text from James cancelling the lunch, leaving Finn puzzled having witnessed James and Chas moments earlier. James supports Chas as she nervously waits for the results. She is relieved that the test is negative but admits to James it will never be over even now Gordon is dead. Tracy tells Jacob he has been an idiot lately, and he is making it harder on David. She informs Jacob that David has began loosing his hair. At Dale View Chas informs James that she didn't step out in front of him on purpose but feels guilty when James admits he was planning to propose to Emma at lunch time. David is called to Pear Tree Cottage to see Jacob's new hairstyle, having had Leyla shave it all off in solidarity with David. Finn tells Pete that James canceled his plans with Emma to be with Chas instead. Emma mentions James spending time with a cow, so Finn lets slip that he saw James and Chas together, believing Emma was referring to Chas. David agrees to get all of his hair shave off as well. James drops Chas' mascara in the bin as Emma arrives home. When James goes upstairs Emma finds the mascara in the bin, and the pregnancy test. Cast Regular cast *James Barton - Bill Ward *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *Nurse - Laura Lindsay Locations *Unknown road *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *David's Shop - Interior *Hotten General Hospital - Ward and corridor *Café Main Street - Interior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Pear Tree Cottage - Take A Vow office and Beauty & Bernice salon Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,060,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes